The Snake and the Devil
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Never ever had Nagisa thought that such a thing would ever happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. He came to the conclusion: Girls are evil. Well, but it seems that they got what they wanted and that was Karma and him. / Karmagisa
1. Just a little experiment

_Oh my... oh my!  
I've really done it! O.O  
My first ever fanfic in english and than it is for Assassination Classroom to both!  
...really, I apologize in adventage if I got things wrong, I'm not the best in english and I'm just happy that the lovely Chizuru was there to be my Beta even if english isn't her first language as well (but she is still better than me, because she saw my mistakes, so yeah!)  
But even so I hope that you will enjoy this little project of mine!_

 _And thanks as well to Otakunashi11 from Archive of Our Own, who is the reason why I just decide to write in english and who gave me the idea for this one with their own story "My Lovely Snake" (It's good, I recomend it! ;) )_

* * *

 **1\. Chapter: Just a little experiment...**

* * *

"Eh, Okuda-san, are you sure about this? It is really necessary for me to drink this... stuff? You sure it's safe?", I can't help but ask as Okuda who, together with Kayano and Nakamura, stands there with the last two mentioned, having a big grin on their faces.

Truthfully I was a bit nervous because of this, more so because Nakamura was here and she just loves to tease me all the time...

The girl with glasses nodded quickly.

"Nagisa-kun, I wouldn't have mixed this or even gave it someone to drink if it wouldn't be safe! At least not deadly...", came the answer but I wasn't sure if I heard the last part right, it just let me become pale a little more.

Not deadly didn't mean it doesn't do other things...

I backed up a bit of courage and gave the three girls in front of me a smile, one that was more nervous than anything else.

But it seems that the others were not with me on this one, they were dead set for me to drink whatever Okuda was holding.

That we were the last ones left in the classroom was not helping any further.

"Oi, Nagisa! What takes you so long?"

Seems I was wrong with this.

The next thing I know is Karma standing in the doorway.

Our eyes meet.

I completely forgot at the moment that we would always go home together.

His presence relaxed me a little bit.

From the corner of my eye I think I saw Nakamura pout a little bit before her eyes entered a little mischievous spark, her eyes going from Karma to me and back.

I'm not sure I like this look and it seems that Kayano was getting on what Nakamura was planing in her head as well.

Nope, not good at all.

.

"Oh, Karma-kun! Good timing. Would you help me together with Nagisa-kun with a little experiment of mine? I promise it isn't anything dangerous and lasting!"

Okudas eyes were sparkling as she speaks to us but I was still unconvinced, I still don't know what this stuff was supposed to do with us!

The redhead was eyeing the girls and me, before shrugging and walking to my side, his own amber eyes on the liquid in Okudas hands.

"Hm, I don't know. What will it do? Tell me or we leave."

Was it just my imagination or did he just shift a bit to stand in front of me?

The girls exchanged looks and Nakamura sighed exaggerated with one hand on her hips.

"Come on, its just a little experiment that should show us what represents you the best. It should only last... what was it? A few days?", the blonde looked at Okuda who again was nodding her head with a serious face.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the boy slightly in front of me who seemed to be thinking about the information we've received.

Was he really going to agree with them?

Maybe it sounded a little bit interesting but nobody really knew what would happen if we would drink this stuff.

So I wasn't really prepared for what happened next as Karma relaxed slightly and just said sure the moment he took the glass from Okudas hands and shoved half the liquid down my throat.

I was so taken by surprise that I've got no other option but to swallow and then to finally cough.

With narrowed eyes I tried to glare at Karma who seemed contend with my reaction, before he swallowed the questionable drink as well in one go.

The girls were beaming at us or more like at Karma because he was the reason for their success.

Afterwards they seemed to wait for... something but nothing happened the next five or so minutes.

"So... is there now something going to happen? I've got to go home or my mother..."

I didn't end my sentence, the others know how my mother was and gave me sympathetic looks while I was still feeling the slight burning in my throat from the luckily tasteless liquid... I really hoped it would not greatly affect me in the end.

But if yellow octopus as teachers exist it is thinkable that maybe whatever Okuda was intending to do was possible as well...

A shudder went down my spine at that thought before I grabbed Karmas hand and run out of the door.


	2. Questionable side effects

_Hey, I'm back! ;)  
So yeah, it seems that this little project of mine is not that bad (like I was thinking in the beginning because really, I'm writing in english right now and ... yeah! Thanks a lot again Chizuru! 3 )  
I try my best to update weekly but I can't really promise anything because of work and I need time._

 _Oh and thanks as well for the favs and alerts! :3_  
 _I was really happy to see them._

 **a reader (guest)** :Naaaa, it is not really that Karma trust them that much... it is more like... he has his own plan after hearing about the effects :P  
But I'm not saying what~ and about Kayano, maybe she is thinking something like Karma or more like she and the other girls have their own plans that involves the two of them and ... I think I'll just leave it at that ^^  
But nice to know you liked it and yeah, here the next chapter. :)

 _Hope you guys like this chapter!_

* * *

 **2\. Chapter: Questionable side effects**

* * *

It was only half the way down the mountain that I became aware of the fact that I was still holding Karmas hand and that he doesn't seem to mind it one bit or he would have told me long before so.

Or he was just saving blackmailing material again.

Whatever the reason was, I was fast to let go of him after I realized what I was doing.

My cheecks were burning at this point and I think I heard the other chuckle because of this, which I was going to ignore.

But Karma doesn't seem to be done jet.

"Ne Nagisa, don't you want to know why I took this stuff? Why I was okay with it?", asked the redhead and I have to admit, this one got to me.

I took a glance in Karmas direction and saw him grinning at me, his hands behind his slightly tilted head.

"...yeah. It really surprised me that you took the initiative to shove it down my throat. So care to tell me why?"

I still wasn't happy about this one, but it already happened so I can't do anything against it...

"Hm, well to tell you the truth, after what Nakamura said I was thinking 'Nagisa sure would be represented by something cute and embarrassing, it will be great blackmail material'. So I went along with it. And why not? They said it wasn't anything lasting. Who knows, maybe whatever it do may help us with this octopus."

Karmas exclamation let me dumbfounded, it was no reason at all!

But I shut my mouth before I got to say anything as a shudder went down my spine.

Huh?

Did it become colder just now?

I had to suppress another shudder.

It was getting colder or so it seems to me.

.

"Nagisa? You okay?"

Karmas voice startled me out of my thoughts and I was a little surprised to see that I have stopped in the middle of the path near the bottom of the mountain.

The other was only centimetres away from me, causing me to blush harder than before but at the same time...

I can't help but lean a little bit closer to him, Karma seemed to radiate heat and right now I was so cold...

And Karma he even let it happen, let me lean on him to take the warm for myself.

It was so comfortable and that somehow I wanted to sleep right now in those arms that were suddenly encircling me and giving me warmth.

I heard the redhead sigh.

"Really, you're acting a bit different from normal but who am I to complain about this? But well... you sure feel cold to the touch...", murmured the redhead but I didn't seem to care, I really was sleepy right now with Karma as my heater.

So I wasn't surprised to slip away into unconsciousness against my will.

.

I was shivering the next time I woke up to finding myself back in my room at home.

Has Karma carried me home?

He had to; no one else was there at that time... which remind me, what time was it right now?

A look on the clock showed me that it was already 2 in the morning.

Well, seems I was out for quite some time but I have to say that I was now feeling okay if still a little too cold for my liking.  
So I grabbed my blankets harder and wanted to vanish in them, to bury myself in the warmth but without much success.

It still was to cold.

With this in mind I decided to get up to fetch another blanket and maybe something to drink as well.

So, with surprisingly little difficulty I got to my cabinet, grabbed myself another thick blanked and headed then to the bathroom to drink something.

It was then that I realized that I got surprisingly little problems to see in the dark, something that wasn't previously the case.

But then it was something to easily ignore in the end.

As I looked into the mirror and saw slit pupils in those blue eyes of mine, well those weren't.

Something wasn't normal and the more I think about it the more I thought about Okuda and this liquid of her.

Was it finally going to show effect?

But then, what really was it doing with my body?!

I didn't knew and wasn't sure that if I wanted to know in the end, the only thing I was looking forward to was that the girls said it lasts only temporary.

I just hoped that it was really like this and nothing else, as well as with the changes.

School was the next day and I wasn't keen to go to school just so that something might happen there.

And then there was Karma.

He had also been drinking this liquid.

So, was something going to happen to him as well?

I hoped not... but if there would be something he would most likely take it in stride, he was Karma after all!

After I calmed down a little and got to drink something, I decided to crawl back into my bed.

I was so not looking forward to the next day...


	3. Strange happenings

_Hey-ho!  
I'm back again and now with chapter 3 for you. :3  
And really, I'm surprised how many were reading this little project! *w*  
It makes me really happy...  
So thanks to all for the favs, the follows and the Reviews!  
And thanks again to my dear Chizuru for being my Beta! 3  
And now to the chapter... I really hope it is not strange or something like this (but I doubt it somehow :D) and that you like this crazy ideas!_

 _Now I'm going to write the next chapter... over half of it is done already! ;)_

 ** _a reader (guest):_** Yeah, update is here~ and jap, Nagisa is unlucky and ohhhh do I hope that you will like what I'm going to do with Karma (in the next chapter :P) ... and what he will do hehehehe...~

* * *

 **3\. Chapter: Strange happenings**

* * *

This time it was warm as I was waking up and while giving a contend sigh from me.

The moment I opened my eyes I realise that my vision was a little funny and not as sharp as I was used to.

But it only seems to last a moment before it was as if nothing happened.

Despite this, it was a little strange.

Unconsciously I licked my tongue over my dry lips, but this as well seemed a little bit strange to me as if something was not right at all... I just wasn't sure what it was just...

Suddenly I smelled scrambled eggs but at the same time not and I was confused as I tried to sniff but didn't smell anything special.

Something really wasn't alright, I just knew it and it messed up my senses.

I ran a hand through my hair and decided to get up if I'm just sitting here and doing nothing else.

All went well up to the moment I looked right in the mirror and let my toothbrush that I just picked up, drop from what I was seeing.

The slit pupils were still there, maybe not as pronounced as the night before but still noticeable to tell that it was not really normal.

And then there was my complexion, it was really pale compared to before and I wasn't sure but I think I was seeing slight green-blue... tinted... scales at the side of my face?!

Whatever was happening was really messed up and I think I was slowly hyperventilating.

I panicked more so as my mouth opened and I saw the snake like forked tongue and two longer than normal teeth...

Oh no, I wasn't... they didn't...!

"That can't be happening right now...!"

I couldn't more than whisper those words and watch my mirror image do the exact same.

It was somehow surreal, it was crazy... but it seemed to be the reality.

.

"Nagisa! Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready."

The call of my mother brought me back to reality and letting me take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Yes, Kaa-san. I need a bit more time so you can eat already if you like, you has to go to work after all."

I shouted back as I deemed myself calm enough and luckily my new changes didn't really affect my speech, it almost felt natural... which was creepy somehow.

But not more than the situation in itself.

After the answer of my mother and her farewell a little bit later I tried to continue dressing me up just to freak out every few moments when I was finding another patch of scale covered skin.

All the while dressing myself, I tried to cover most of the new found additions; it wouldn't be good if the wrong people were to see it...

My thoughts wandered to Karma.

Was he affected like me as well?

How would he react seeing me like this and- my gaze slides to my phone and before I could think about it I was already calling my red-headed friend.

It just needed to ring twice before he answered the phone.

"Yeah? Nagisa is that you?"

Karmas voice was slightly strained, far-fetched from his usual taunting and lazy words.

I took a deep breath again before answering my friend.

"It's me Karma... first I wanted to thank you for yesterday on our way back. I don't know what came over me there. But... that is not the reason I'm calling you...", I was a bit unsure about speaking further about the matter and let my nervous fingers ran over the scales on the side of my face.

It feels oddly calming as I went down the stairs to get breakfast, my school bag already there.

Karma was slightly humming on his side of the phone.

"It's about Okudas little experiment, right? You changed as well?", was the quiet reply of the other and I nodded my head just to realize he wouldn't be able to see it.

"It is, I... it just... do you want to come over before school starts?"

I wasn't able to say what I wanted; it still felt strange to admit all this, more so speak about it.

Karma seems to be the same.

"Yeah I think this would be good. Will be there in about five minutes."

And with that he hung up.


	4. What's next?

_Hey guys, what's up? :D  
_ _... yeah I know I wanted to update weekly, but I also said if I got the time and even if I got the time, my Beta did not last week (it was her birthday, so it was okay) but still I didn't want to give you the uncorrected version...  
_ _Just to be safe, you know?  
But even then I hope that you will like this chapter! :)_

 _Oh and before I forget, I try to upload sometime next week because this weekend I'm visiting my friend in Hamburg and the weekend after I'm visiting my Beta to celebrate her birthday. :)_  
 _So please be a little patient, kay? ^^_

 _Now on with the story!  
Hopefully you don't have a problem if some things process a bit... faster? :"D (I just couldn't help myself... :P)_

* * *

 **4\. Chapter: What's next?**

* * *

"Well, to tell you the truth I was expecting a bunny. But then, being a snake suits you too.", were the first words that greeted me as I opened the door.

This words and the appearance of the other rendered me speechless... in more ways than just one.

I wasn't sure what to expect but to see devil horns on the head of Karma was not it.

But then again, it shouldn't surprise me at all with his personality and love for blackmailing and pranks.

So yeah, being a devil or a demon - whatever he represents at the moment - wasn't so unexpected.

And that wasn't all, but before I was able to look properly, I was shoved back inside by the other and the door was slammed shut behind.

It was a moment before I was able to understand what just happened and then flushed a little at the action and because of the proximity with the other.

He was a little bit too close... and he was hot.

And not just in matters of temperature...

Involuntary the blush darkened at this thought but than his body temperature appeared to be higher than usual... or was it because mine was somehow lower?

I wasn't sure about this but his warmth was nice and so inviting...

As fast as I was able too, red-faced I stepped away from Karma.

.

Just moments later we headed to the kitchen were we could sit and more or less talk about this strange situation of ours.

But the way we just looked at each other was... a little bit uncomfortable but at the same time I wasn't sure about what to say to the other to lighten the mood, it was just awkward.

Karma was again the first to break the silence after he got himself some of the eggs my mother had made not too long ago.

I myself ate my share of food, which tasted for some reason better for me than usual.

.

"So Nagisa, I see some of the changes and I'm sure you see some on me too. But that's nothing in comparison to this!", and with that the redhead was lifting his shirt a bit with a slightly strained and at the same time excited grin, that what I saw let my eyes nearly pop out.

He had a tail, a real dark red almost black devils tail!

"T-that...!", it seemed I wasn't able to properly close my mouth after he let his new appendage out in the open.

Karmas gaze was on me and than he was leaning forward to me, his fingers with the now somehow longer nails than usual stopping just short in front of my mouth.

"Wha-Karma?"

I was confused by his action and I was sure it showed quite clear in my face if his chuckle was any indication.

"Just hold still for a moment Nagisa and open your mouth a little bit for me, alright?"

He stared right in my eyes and watched with also slightly slit pupils in those amber eyes my every move.

This action makes me gulp and feel nothing of the cold like before, it was somehow embarrassing.

Slowly I complied with his request and opened my mouth a bit and for a moment Karma was just watching me, doing nothing else and then he was smirking, cupping the side of my face with his hand, brushing against the scales there and then leaning in.

.

I was frozen in my spot and before I knew it there were warm lips covering mine and an extra appendage in my mouth, searching within, playing with my tongue, mapping out the cave of my mouth so I involuntary moaned, wasn't able to withhold it, nor was I able to let my eyes stay open.

And then it was over, I was panting and I was sure my face was a flaming red colour.

As I opened my eyes again I saw Karma lick over his lips, a smirk on them and a twinkling in his amber orbs.

"Hm, better than I expected Nagisa. A snake sure suits you.", came from the other while I was still and furiously blushing.

"K-karma! What was that for?! Why did you k-k-kiss me?"

It was embarrassing and I was relieved that my mother wasn't here but at the same time I liked the kiss, the feel of his warm lips...

My only answer to this was his smirk and a short "Curiosity".

Curiosity my ass!

About the scales at the sides of my face, well there I just have to trust that my hair would cover them for the time being.


	5. It didn't take long

_Hey guys!  
Look who is back from the dead! :D  
...okay, I wasn't dead, but things happen (birthdays, my own included, work, exams and my Beta hadn't time).  
But yeah, good thing is, that the next 1 1/2 chapters are finished... they just need correction and for the half chapter a bit more time to write.  
Just so you know, kay?  
This story is going to continue but it just looks that I can't keep my deadlines... ^^"_

 _And thanks to all of you that decided to follow this little project and leave reviews!_  
 _It really makes me happy and just seeing how many have read just the last 4 chapters... I love you guys! *glomp*_  
 _And even a community! *_*_

 _Well then, I hope you will like this chapter! :D_

* * *

 **5\. Chapter: It didn't take long...**

* * *

It was time to go to school and I was stubbornly ignoring the redhead by my side, doing it since he refused to give me a proper answer that may calm down my loudly beating heart, willing the blush away.

Well, not that I was really able to with seeing how near he was to me.

.

Before we left, we make sure that no one would see our little changes.

Karma was wearing a beanie to hide his new horns, not that anyone would care, for others he was the personified devil years ago up to this point and for all eternity.

So, there wouldn't be a problem or they would think he was suddenly into cosplay... naaaa, it would be their suspicion that they knew all along that he was a being from hell.

At least then it would explain why he was so hot... wrong thoughts Nagisa, wrong thoughts!

His... tail was tucked in his pants or just under his shirt, I wasn't so sure while I myself was trying to cover what I could with my clothes and an extra scarf.

Good thing that it was still not the warmest weather out there... on the other hand, since yesterday it was just colder for me then before so some extra clothes were of no problem for me.

About the scales at the sides of my face, well there I just have to trust that my hair would cover them for the time being.

And with that we make our way to school in silence.

.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun! Good morning!", greeted us Kayano just before we were reaching the classroom, at her side was Okuda who fidgeted with her fingers in front of her.

I smiled a bit nervous back at the two and waved my hand for a moment.

"Kayano-chan, Okuda-san, good morning...", was my quite reply.

I still remembered yesterday... and I was so sure that the two of them knew something was wrong the moment I opened my mouth to speak.

That and moreover our strange clothing.

.

The smile that was on Kayanos face just moments before turned into a grin, while the girl with the glasses suddenly got stars in her eyes.

...what was wrong with them?

Weren't they supposed to be nice and, in Okudas situation, kind of shy?!

Involuntary I took a step back and bumped right in Karmas front.

Again my face turned red despite the situation where it was pale just moments before as the girls approached us.

"Oh? Nagisa-kun, do you and Karma-kun have something to hide maybe? Did something happen after yesterday? Maybe something between you two as well?", asks the shorter girl us and I don't know, but I really got the chills... her eyes switching back and forth between Karma and me...

Okuda was not far behind.

"Did it succeed? What happened? Describe me everything!"

She seemed... happy somehow, maybe because that whatever she had mixed succeed?

Or because of something different?

I don't know and I wasn't sure I wanted to know anything...

But Kayanos question really got to me.

Does she know anything?

I really hope not, it was embarrassing... but at the same time...

Why was I thinking about something like this again?!

It was definitely not the time for something like this and now that Okuda was here... well she was the one to mix this stuff, so maybe she would have something against it?

"Okuda-san, if I would say something did happen, would you have something against it?"

I really hoped so but then it wouldn't surprise me if the answer to that would be a simple-

"Nope, because it was just a prototype for the time being, I have no antidote to it. Maybe if I work a bit more on it... so it did work?!", and back to the stars and in my head I was crying anime tears.

.

I looked to the side and chewed a bit on my bottom lip, wincing slightly as my new canines poked my lip and let it bleed a little.

Unconsciously I licked it away, just to notice moments later that this was a big mistake and froze.

Okuda was never scarier than in this next moment.


	6. Conditions

_H-hey guys! :"D_

 _Yep, I'm back again! (for now...)_  
 _Well, this chapter was done some time ago (really, the next as well!) but there was some trouble with internet and the PC of my Beta Chi, so the chapters had to wait. (I regret nothing! Corrected chapters are worth it! ... even if some of you might disagree? ^^")_  
 _But I hope that you all will like this chapter and yes, the first part is ALL for your own imagination. xD :P_  
 _I just had to do this... and at this point a big THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! *_*  
It really makes my day to see that so many seem to like this little project of mine!  
I have never thought that so many would read it... _

_Love you! ;)_

* * *

 **6\. Chapter: Conditions**

* * *

I must admit that I was a bit traumatized after this little ordeal, the needles were a bit too much and- I will stop it with this, I don't want to remember it again.

One time was enough and I'm just plain happy that Okuda, Kayano and Nakamura, where ever she came from, weren't able to undress neither Karma nor me.

.

But now there was another problem: our class and an overly large sized yellow octopus that was... oddly quiet for once with a stone like face.

Well... somehow I can understand him; he was a human experiment just a year ago and which now some of his students are...

The only comfort was that Okuda was sure it was only temporary and if not, well then she should do her best to do something against it before I got to her first and do something I shouldn't...

My thoughts about what was about to happen should it ever come to this... well they were surprisingly violent and I shoved them fast into a far off corner of my mind just so that I could now face the rest of my classmates.

All this time, Karma was surprisingly calm and quiet and his eyes rarely seemed to leave me what just let shudders run down my spine and let the warmth return.

It really was odd, those glances of the other, the lack of his usual comments despite this attention.

.

"So, lets get this clear. Okuda there mixed something on her own and tested it on you two, which brings us to your current appearance, is that correct?"

Karasumas tone was clear and neutral, his eyes were calculating, before he sighted and took his head in one of his hands as the both of us nodded.

"I should have known that someday something like this would happen with the resources this class seem to have... and in the future I expect that something like this will not happen again! More so, to the time this mixture wears off, Karmas and Nagisas condition is to kept secret. The two of them will also not be living at home the time being to keep the people in the known to a minimum."

.

And that was it; that was all Karasuma was saying before he left to speak with others to get our clothes and a temporary living quarter.

We didn't get a chance to argue at all and were left to fend for ourselves in front of the others that, more or less, have by now heard about our condition.

It was just my luck that they didn't seem to mind to much about our new little extras, but found it cool or something like that.

Maybe if I was in their place I would find it interesting as well, but because I was not it was just... different and at the same time it was as if this was a part of me, as if it was natural... and that was scary.

But this cold really wasn't the best and from time to time it seemed as if my vision was shifting from my normal view to a more... thermal vision like the one we got to see with the help of some of Karasumas special night-vision-glasses.

In those little moments, whatever how short they were, my vision wasn't as clear as normal and those cold and warm colours were all that I could see.

.

"Nagisa? Oi, Nagisa! You there?"

I was taken back from my thoughts as Suginos voice cut through them and looked up.

"Huh?", was my intelligent reply to whatever he was saying before and I could see his and some others lips twitch upwards at that.

"Come on Nagisa, class is about to start and then we will see what we can do to help you and Karma. Well, even if I must admit that it wouldn't surprise me if this was Karmas true form, you know?", said the other and I had to smile at this and his little joke.

My eyes wandering in Karmas direction and searched those amber eyes, meeting them just for a moment.

"...you're right. I shouldn't have spaced out like this.", I replied and got to my seat, careful to steer clear of Kayanos seat beside my own, as well as Nakamuras on my way there.


	7. Hunger

_Hey, I'm back again! ;)  
This time it was just a short wait but the next will be a bit longer again because right now I'm a bit in a writers block about this one... and if I should go in this one area of things or better not... but then, it is not as embarrassing to write something like this in english as in german I have to admit...  
But that is not the point... I'm just not sure. ^^"  
Oh and thanks to all of you again!  
99 Followers?! 65 Favs and 37 Reviews! You guys are amazing!_

 _I try to write something soon, maybe on the way to Hamburg where I visit a friend of mine and the Chisaii... who knows. :)_  
 _Now, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **7\. Chapter: Hunger**

* * *

It was cold again and I was shivering a bit, holding my jacket closer to my body but I wasn't feeling the effect it should have; the cold was beginning to hang on me as it was becoming somehow more and more difficult to move.

On the way here it was of no big problem, I was moving and I had Karma at my side with his warmth...

Slowly my eyes began to drop bit by bit and I wasn't able to properly follow the lesson that Bitch-sensei was teaching right now.

The sudden feeling of something a bit heavy but oh so warm brought me back moments later and still a bit slowly I blinked up to a slightly worried Korosensei before me, my classmates as well were looking at me concerned and I was sure it was Karmas eyes that I was feeling staring at me from my back.

A small smile on my lips having, I searched Korosenseis beady black eyes.

"'hm fine. 's jus' a bit cold."

Well, maybe a bit more than just a bit but the new blanked helped immensely!

Slowly the other nodded.

"Just be careful Nagisa-kun. It seems that whatever you drank has affected you more than just in appearance. Say if it is too cold or something the matter. Alright?", asks the yellow being and I smiled a little, a bit exposing my new canines.

"Mhm, 's better now... thanks Korosensei.", I replied and buried myself deeper in the blanket, just deep enough to let my arms and my head free to an extent so I could work... or try to, because really, this situation was messed up.

.

After a moment the class went back to the lesson and I had to admit, I was able to follow it better now with the warmth spending blanket.

Truth to be told, it seemed a bit funny from time to time when Bitch-sensei was... praising her students with one of her kisses and the shift in my vision told me that some people enjoyed it more than the outside allowed to show.

But all that went down the drain for me, as I heard something quietly running over the floorboards near the door and my eyes snapped immediately over to it.

After I did this, my eyes narrowed and zoomed in on the little mouse that was now standing there.

Somehow and I don't really know why, but only the sight of the mouse alone was... well I wasn't really able to look away.

So, for the next Minutes – I don't really know for how long – were the mouse decided to stay where it was, I watched it, not once glancing away.

Just staring at it, this small lump of warmth with it's fast heartbeat...

My focus was shattered as a hand lays itself upon my shoulder and the mouse ran away.

Startled I looked up in amused amber eyes.

.

"You know Nagisa, I thought I was more charming than the mouse you've been looking nearly for an hour."

Karmas voice was nothing more than a whisper, but due to our proximity I was perfectly able to understand him and burning up the next second after understanding what he was implying.

Did he just really sa-?!

I wasn't able to form a proper thought and just saw the other grinning rather sexy at me...

Wait, that was wrong again!

Or was it?

I just knew I was just blushing red more and more.

And the redhead was enjoying it, I saw it in his eyes.

.

"T-that-! ...maybe...", I wasn't able to answer the other properly and just looked away to the side... just to catch another movement.

This other movement was the now for the others visible extra appendage Karmas.

To tell the truth, it sure was fascinating that something like this was possible in the beginning... but then, there was Korosensei... but Korosensei was not Karma and because of this no sexy devil that is out to get in your pa- WRONG THOUGHTS NAGISA!

Just what was this redhead doing to me?!

And it sure didn't get better as he just snatched my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom and past the others.

Some of them were looking confused, while others were grinning rather widely... and did Korosensei wrote in his strange notebook about couples right now?!

...just this alone let me somehow, even if just for a moment wish: maybe I should just have followed the mouse and escaped whatever was going to happen.

At least, with it I was the predator, that much I knew.


	8. Predator

_Hey guys! :")  
Yeah I know it took some time for this chapter to come out but many things have happened!  
School is a bitch, there were some problems at work, again I was in Hamburg, plans for the J-Day in a months time and some other works I was writing... and other things._

 _I try my best to write this when I get the chance, but don't expect me to write when I don't have any... I read your Reviews and I'm happy about them, really.  
So thanks again for your support!_

 _But, I really really hope that you will like this chapter! :D  
My Beta LOVED it! xD  
For me... it was somehow embarrassing to write...  
So yeah, I really hope you like this and now have fun reading this and maybe get a nosebleed! ;)_

* * *

 **8\. Chapter: Predator**

* * *

"K-karma... where are we going?", I quietly asked the other, my eyes not once straying from the back before me.

Amber eyes glancing at me before the grin on the red-headed face grew to a near splitting degree, his extra appendage swinging slowly from one side to the other.

"Hm? What do you mean, Nagisa? Do you have a special wish to go somewhere?"

...He sure was kidding me... was he?

Confusing as hell yes and just... Karma!

Dammit he was out to tease me was he?

But then, I would be able to do the same or not?

Well, maybe if I wouldn't go red every second I was thinking about the other and what to do?

.

In the end Karma and I ended in an empty classroom, just the two of us and with not that much light thanks to the thick curtains in the room.

I didn't really have the chance to look at the room when suddenly a soft and hot pair of lips were locking mine to them.

And the hands, definitely the hands and fuck this knee that was suddenly there!

Really, how did he manage to do this in such a short time, having me bend with my back on one of the old desks?!

.

A low chuckle vibrated against my lips and in the body above me, before a tongue was trying to get itself into my mouth... not that this was difficult after these godforsaken hands were finding their way under my clothes...

It should be cold, more so with my reactions to the temperature before, but right at this moment I was burning up.

My blood was boiling and my whole body was itching for... something that I can't identify, something I haven't felt before.

It was terrifying but at the same time so good...

.

"Ne Nagisa, where is the predatory gaze from before? Where is your attention now?", whispered the other, while keeping up his little ministrations to keep my mind occupied.

I felt as if I was in a daze.

Somehow I knew I should be the one doing this stuff, something in me was screaming to take the upper hand to be the predator which this strange potion of Okuda has made of me... but another part of me sees Karma as the greater predator, as the stronger one... at least in that aspect.

And slowly I was giving in more and more to the other, replying in kind by letting my own hands slowly wander over the back of the red head and in kissing back.

It was strange and somehow a bit exiting how or tongues were moving against each other.

A shiver run down my spine and quickly I broke the kiss to pant loudly as Karma was caressing a more sensitive patch of scales on my now bare collarbone.

He was grinning and his tail was now holding my wrist, tugging at it and his intentions... my mind cleared enough for me to become a deep scarlet colour as his hand too was pulling at my pants...

With a sudden hissing noise and new-found strength, I pushed the other away from me in the panic that suddenly comes over me and was bolting away the next second.

.

The words I barely heard Karma mutter didn't help me at all with my wild beating heart and my burning body.

"Better than I thought. Maybe next time..."

I was so sure that he was grinning while saying this.

.

I finally reached a place I could hide myself at least for a while, the bathroom.

Okay, it wasn't the ideal hideout but better than someplace else where I'm not able to lock the door to have some privacy.

Or as much as I can get in this run down school... as long as no other was coming.

So yeah...

But that was not the problem right now, oh no, the problem was that Karma and I were making out and I was definitely turned on by him!

I-i... oh fuck it, I don't know anything anymore!

It was nice, really and even now I just wasn't able to get the feel of his body against mine out of my head or the lingering warmth of his or his smell... dammit, why was he all I was able to think about?!

Slowly I tried buttoning up my shirt again, just stopping as my fingers brushed against some of the hidden scales... or more like should be hidden scales.

They sure were sensitive and Karma... again his image appeared before my eyes and my face was burning hot.

"Really, what am I thinking...?"


End file.
